wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/VI
Rodzina Połanieckich 25 Kresowski z doktorem i z pudełkiem zawierającym pistolety siedział w jednej karetce, a Połaniecki z Maszką w drugiej - i jechali na Bielany. Dzień był jasny i mroźny, pełen na dole różowej mgły. Koła obracały się ze skrzypieniem po zmarzłym śniegu, konie dymiły i okrywały się szronem; na drzewach leżała okiść obfita. - Mróz, bo mróz - rzekł Maszko. - Palce poprzymarzają nam do cynglów. - I miła rzecz zdejmować futra! - Toteż zmiłujcie się, nie marudźcie. Mój drogi, powiedz Kresowskiemu, żeby od razu przystąpił do rzeczy. Tu Maszko począł przecierać zapocone binokle i dodał: - Nim dojedziemy, słońce pójdzie w górę, i będzie ogromny blask od śniegu. - To się prędko skończy - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Skoro Kresowski stawił się na czas, na tamtych nie będziemy czekali, bo przywykli rano wstawać. - Wiesz, co mnie w tej chwili zastanawia? - rzekł Maszko - że jest w świecie jeden czynnik, z którym się nikt w swoich planach i w swoim działaniu nie liczy, a, przez który wszystko się może rozbić, zawieść, popsuć - to głupota ludzka. Dajmy na to, że ja mam dziesięć razy więcej rozumu, niż mam, że nie mam na celu interesów pana Maszki, tylko że jestem, przypuśćmy, jakimś wielkim politykiem, jakimś Bismarckiem lub Cavourem, który potrzebuje zdobyć majątek dla przeprowadzenia swoich planów i który oblicza każdy krok, każde słowo - cóż? Przychodzi takie bydlę, nieobliczalne dla żadnego umysłu - i wszystko od razu w łeb bierze. To coś bajecznego! Zastrzeli mnie czy nie zastrzeli - mniejsza na teraz o to, ale bestia popsuła mi robotę całego życia. - Któż to może obliczyć? - rzekł Połaniecki. - To tak samo, jakby ci dachówka na głowę spadła. - Właśnie dlatego wściekłość bierze. - A co do tego, żeby cię miał zastrzelić - daj spokój. Maszko ochłonął, przetarł znowu binokle i począł mówić: - Mój drogi, widzę, że od chwili wyjazdu trochę mnie obserwujesz, a teraz chcesz mi dodać animuszu. I to jest naturalne. Z mojej strony muszę cię także uspokoić i zaręczam ci pod słowem, że nie zrobię wam wstydu. To jest prosta rzecz, że czuję trochę niepokoju, ot tu - w dołku, ale wiesz dlaczego? To, co stanowi niebezpieczeństwo życia, samo strzelanie do siebie, to jest nic! Niech mnie i jemu dadzą strzelby, niech nas puszczą w las, dalibóg pół dnia będę walił do tego durnia i pół dnia wytrzymywał jego strzały. Ale ja już miałem jeden pojedynek w życiu i wiem, co to jest. To ta komedia niepokoi człowieka, to przygotowania, to świadkowie, to myśl, że będą na ciebie patrzyli, i obawa, jak się znajdziesz, jak się popiszesz. To jest po prostu wystąpienie publiczne - i kwestia miłości własnej - nic więcej. Dla natur nerwowych prawdziwe przejście. Ale ja nie jestem zbyt nerwowym. Rozumiem także, że pod tym względem mam wyższość nad przeciwnikiem, bom więcej przywykł do ludzi niż on. Taki osieł ma wprawdzie mniej, wyobraźni i nie potrafi, na przykład, wyobrazić sobie, jak będzie wyglądał jako trup, jak zacznie się psuć i tak dalej. Ale panować nad sobą ja jednak lepiej potrafię... Przy tym powiem ci to jeszcze: filozofia filozofią, ale w takich razach rzecz rozstrzyga temperament i namiętność. Mnie ten pojedynek do niczego nie prowadzi, w niczym nie ratuje, przeciwnie, może mnie wpędzić w kłopoty. A jednak nie umiem go sobie odmówić... Tyle mi się w duszy zebrało oburzenia, tak tego osła nienawidzę, tak bym go chciał zgnieść, zdeptać, że w tym razie przestaję rozumować. I tego możesz być pewny, że jak tylko zobaczę tę bałwańską twarz, zapomnę o niepokoju, zapomnę o komedii, a będę widział tylko jego. - To dość rozumiem - rzekł Połaniecki. A na twarzy Maszki wypieki powiększyły się i stały się sine od mrozu, przy czym wyglądał zarówno zawzięcie, jak szpetnie. Tymczasem nadjechali. Jednocześnie prawie zaskrzypiała i kareta wioząca Gątowskiego, pana Jamisza i Wilkowskiego, którzy wysiadłszy poczęli się kłaniać przeciwnikom, po czym w siedmiu, licząc z doktorem, udali się w głąb lasku, na miejsce upatrzone już poprzedniego dnia przez Kresowskiego. Furmani spoglądając na owe siedm paltotów, rysujących się czarno i dziwacznie na śniegu, poczęli na siebie mrugać: - Wiecie, co to będzie? - spytał jeden. - Albo mi to pierwszyzna! - odpowiedział drugi. - Niech się świat poleruje, niech się kpy biją! Tamci w tym czasie, cłapiąc ciężkimi kaloszami i wyrzucając z nozdrzy słupy białej pary, szli ku drugiemu brzegowi lasku. Po drodze pan Jamisz, trochę wbrew regułom obowiązującym w podobnych okolicznościach, zbliżył się do Połanieckiego i począł mówić: - Chciałem szczerze, by mój paukant przeprosił pana Maszkę, ale w takich warunkach nie podobna. - Ja proponowałem Maszce także, żeby złagodził to, co napisał - i nie chciał... - To i nie ma wyjścia. Wszystko to bardzo głupie, ale nie ma wyjścia! Połaniecki nie odpowiedział i szli w milczeniu. Pan Jamisz znów począł mówić: - Ale! Słyszałem, że Marynia Pławicka ma jakiś zapis? - Mały, ale ma. - A stary? - Zły, że cały majątek nie jemu zapisany. Pan Jamisz uderzył się rękawiczką po czole: - On ma trochę tu, ten Pławicki. Potem, obejrzawszy się naokół, rzekł: - Jakoś daleko idziemy. - Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. I szli dalej. Słonce podniosło się nad zarosła. Od drzew kładły się na śniegu błękitnawe cienie, ale coraz więcej światła wnikało w las. Pochowane gdzieś po wierzchołkach wrony i kawki strząsały suchy jak puch śnieg, który sypał się bez szelestu na ziemię tworząc pod drzewami małe, spiczaste kopce. Wszędzie była wielka cisza i spokój. Ludzie tylko zmącili ją na to, by do siebie strzelać. Stanęli wreszcie na skraju lasu, gdzie było widno. Krótkiej przemowy pana Jamisza o wyższości zgody nad wojną Maszko i Gątowski wysłuchali z uszami zakrytymi przez futrzane kołnierze; następnie, gdy Kresowski nabił pistolety, wybrali je i zrzuciwszy futra, stanęli naprzeciw siebie, z lufami zwróconymi ku górze. Gątowski oddychał pośpiesznie, twarz miał czerwoną i wąsy w soplach. Z całej jego postawy i twarzy widać było, że rzecz sprawia mu niezmierny przymus, że trzyma się przez wstyd i siłę woli i że gdyby poszedł za naturalnym porywem uczuć chwili, to wolałby skoczyć na przeciwnika i wyłomotać go kolbą od pistoletu, a choćby pięścią. Maszko, który poprzednio udawał, że go nie widzi, patrzał teraz na niego z twarzą pełną nienawiści, zawziętości i pogardy. Policzki jego całe były w plamach. Panował nad sobą jednak więcej od Gątowskiego i - przybrany w długi surdut, w wysokim kapeluszu na głowie, ze swoimi długimi bokobrodami - wyglądał aż nadto sztywnie, aż zbyt podobnie do aktora grającego rolę pojedynkującego się dżentlemana. „Zastrzeli «niedźwiadka» jak psa” - pomyślał Połaniecki. Rozległy się słowa komendy i dwa strzały wstrząsnęły ciszą leśną, po czym Maszko zwrócił się do Kresowskiego i rzekł zimno: - Proszę nabić pistolety. Lecz jednocześnie przy nogach jego ukazała się na śniegu plama krwi. - Pan jesteś ranny - rzekł zbliżając się szybko doktor. - Być może... proszę nabić... I w tej chwili zachwiał się, albowiem istotnie był ranny. Kula zniosła mu sam wierzchołek kości w kolanie. Pojedynek został przerwany. Tylko Gątowski stał jeszcze czas jakiś na miejscu z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, zdumiony tym, co się stało. Po pierwszym opatrunku zbliżył się jednak, popchnięty przez pana Jamisza, do Maszki i rzekł zarówno niezgrabnie, jak szczerze: - Teraz przyznaję, żem nie miał prawa nachodzić pana - i odwołuję wszystko, com powiedział, i przepraszam. A że pan jesteś ranny, to ja tego nie chciałem. I po chwili, gdy odchodził z panem Jamiszem i Wilkowskim, słychać było, jak mówił: - Jak Boga najszczerzej kocham, czysty przypadek - to pistolety takie, bo ja chciałem mu nad głowę... Maszko tego dnia nie otworzył ust - na pytanie zaś doktora, czy rana bardzo mu dokucza, potrząsał tylko głową na znak, że nie. Bigiel, który był dniem pierwej powrócił z Prus z kieszeniami pełnymi kontraktów, dowiedziawszy się o wszystkim, co zaszło, mówił do Połanieckiego: - Maszko jest niby inteligentny człowiek, ale, dalibóg, między nami każdy ma jakiegoś ćwieka... On na przykład: ma wzięcie, ma mnóstwo doskonałych spraw; mógłby mieć znaczne dochody, robić majątek! Nieprawda! Woli się rzucać, wyciągać kredyt do ostatka, kupować majątki ziemskie, udawać wielkiego właściciela, lorda, być Bóg wie kim, byle nie być tym, kim jest. Jakie to wszystko dziwne, i tym dziwniejsze, że takie powszechne! Nieraz myślę, że życie samo w sobie jest niezłe, ale tu wszyscy je sobie psują brakiem równowagi w głowie i tą jakąś diabelską fantazją, jakimś bzikiem, którego każdy ma za kołnierzem. Bo ja rozumiem, że człowiek chce mieć więcej, niż ma, i znaczyć więcej, niż znaczy, ale niech nie dąży do tego w fantastyczny sposób. Maszce ja pierwszy przyznaję i spryt, i energię, ale wziąwszy wszystko na uwagę - dalibóg, on ma coś tu! Tu Bigiel stuknął kilkakrotnie palcem w czoło. Maszko tymczasem cierpiał z zaciśniętymi zębami, albowiem rana jego, nie będąc niebezpieczną dla życia, była jednak nadzwyczaj bolesna. Wieczorem zemdlał dwukrotnie w obecności Połanieckiego. Potem przyszło osłabienie, podczas którego owa hardość duszy, która przez cały dzień podtrzymywała młodego adwokata, wyczerpała się zupełnie. Po opatrunku, gdy doktor odszedł, leżał czas jakiś spokojnie, po czym rzekł: - Ależ bo ja mam i szczęście! - Nie myśl o tym - odpowiedział Połaniecki - dostaniesz większej gorączki. Maszko zaś mówił dalej: - Zelżony, ranny, zrujnowany - wszystko na raz! - Powtarzam ci, że nie pora o tym myśleć. Maszko wsparł się łokciem na poduszce, syknął z bólu i rzekł: - Daj spokój. To ostatni mój czas, w którym mogę się wygadać z porządnym człowiekiem. Za tydzień lub dwa będę należał do ludzi, których się unika... Co mi taśm gorączka! Jest coś nieznośnego w takiej zupełnej ruinie, w takim zarwaniu się ludzkiej doli, mianowicie, że potem pierwszy lepszy kretyn, pierwsza lepsza gęś będą mówili: "Ja to od dawna wiedziałem". - "Ja to z góry przewidywałam." Tak! wszyscy zawsze wszystko przewidują... po fakcie - i z człowieka, w którego piorun trząsł, robią w dodatku głupca lub wariata. Połaniecki przypomniał sobie w tej chwili słowa Bigiela. Maszko zaś dziwnym trafem mówił w dalszym ciągu tak, jakby chciał na nie odpowiedzieć: - A myślisz, żem ja nie zdawał sobie sprawy, żem szedł za ostro, żem się pchał za gwałtownie, że chciałem być czymś więcej, niż byłem, żem za wysoko nos nosił... Tej sprawiedliwości mi nikt nie odda, ale ty wiedz o tym, żem ja to sobie mówił... Tylko mówiłem sobie jednocześnie: tak potrzeba - to jedyna droga, żeby wypłynąć - i co? - może stosunki są krzywe, może ogólne życie idzie na opak, ale jednak, gdyby nie ta bezdennie głupia a nieprzewidziana i nieobliczalna awantura, byłbym wypłynął - właśnie dlatego, że taki byłem, jak byłem... Gdybym był skromnym człowiekiem, nie byłbym dostał panny Krasławskiej... U nas trzeba zawsze coś udawać - i jeśli mnie diabli biorą, to nie przez moją pychę, tylko przez tamtego kpa. - Przecie, u licha, nie możesz na pewno wiedzieć, czy twoje małżeństwo nie dojdzie do skutku. - Mój kochany, nie znasz tych kobiet. One w braku czego lepszego zgodziły się na pana Maszkę, bo panu Maszce dobrze się wiodło... Gdy byle cień padnie na mój majątek, moje położenie, moje stanowisko - porzucą mnie bez miłosierdzia, a potem góry będą na mnie waliły, by siebie osłonić przed światem. Co ty o nich wiesz? Panna Krasławska to nie panna Pławicka! Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym Maszko mówił dalej słabnącym głosem: - Ta mogła mnie uratować... Byłbym dla niej wszedł na inną drogę, daleko spokojniejszą... Krzemień w takich warunkach byłby uratowany... Od razu odpadał dług jej, renta Pławickiego... Byłbym wybrnął... Przy tym, czy ty wiesz, że ja kochałem się w niej jak student?... Ot, tak przyszło, nie wiadomo skąd Ale ona wolała się na ciebie gniewać niż mnie kochać... Teraz to rozumiem. Na to nie ma rady... Połaniecki, któremu nie w smak była ta rozmowa, przerwał ją i rzekł z odcieniem niecierpliwości: - Dziwi mnie, że człowiek z twoją energią uważa wszystko za stracone, podczas gdy wszystko nie jest stracone. Panna Pławicka to jest przeszłość, nad którą sam zrobiłeś krzyżyk, oświadczając się o pannę Krasławską. Co do teraźniejszości - zostałeś napadnięty - prawda, aleś się pojedynkował; jesteś ranny, ale tak, że za tydzień będziesz zdrów - i ostatecznie te panie jeszcze ci nie oświadczyły, że z tobą zrywają. Póki tego nie będziesz miał czarno na białym, nie masz prawa o tym mówić... Jesteś chory i dlatego przedwcześnie odprawiasz nad sobą egzekwie. Ale ja ci powiem co innego. Trzeba tamtym paniom dać znać, co się stało. Czy chcesz, żebym jutro do nich poszedł? Zrobią potem, co chcą, ale niechże wiadomość mają z ust świadka, nie zaś przez miejscowych plotkarzy. Maszko pomyślał przez chwilę i rzekł: - Ja i tak chciałem do mojej narzeczonej napisać, ale jeśli ty pójdziesz, to będzie jeszcze lepiej. Nie mam nadziei, żeby mi ona dotrzymała - trzeba jednak zrobić, co należy. Dziękuję ci. Ty potrafisz rzecz przedstawić z lepszej strony... Tylko ani słowa o jakichkolwiek kłopotach... Tę sprzedaż dąbrowy musisz zmniejszyć do zera - do grzeczności, jaką ci chciałem wyświadczyć... Szczerze ci dziękuję. Powiedz, że Gątowski mnie przeprosił... - Masz kogo, co by przy tobie siedział? - Mój służący i jego żona. Doktor przyjdzie jeszcze i przyprowadzi z sobą felczera. Mnie to diablo dolega, ale nie czuję się źle. - Zatem do widzenia. - Bądź zdrów. Dziękuję ci. Ty jesteś... - Spij dobrze. I Połaniecki wyszedł. Po drodze myślał o Maszce, i myślał z pewnym gniewem: "Ten nie jest romantykiem - niczym mniej - ale jednak i ten poczuwa się do udawania czegoś w tym rodzaju... Panna Pławicka! kochał ją... byłby wszedł na inną drogę... mogła go uratować... ot, podatek płacony romantyzmowi - i w dodatku fałszywą monetą, bo w miesiąc jednak oświadczył się tamtej lalce - dla pieniędzy. Możem ja głupszy, ale tego nie rozumiem i w szczerość takich zawodów, które się tak łatwo pocieszają, nie wierzę... Gdybym jedną kochał i doznał zawodu, to bym się z drugą w miesiąc nie ożenił. Niech mnie licho weźmie, jeślibym to zrobił! On ma jednak rację, że Marynia to inny gatunek niż Krasławska... To nie ma i gadania: zupełnie inny! zupełnie inny!" I ta myśli była mu jednak ogromnie przyjemna. Wróciwszy do domu zastał list Bukackiego z Włoch i kartkę Maryni, pełną niepokoju i pełną pytań z powodu wieści o pojedynku. Była w niej prośba o przysłanie wiadomości nazajutrz rano: co się stało, o co poszło, a zwłaszcza o wiadomość, czy wszystko naprawdę skończone i czy żadne nowe zajścia nie grożą. Połaniecki pod wpływem myśli, że to "inny gatunek niż panna Krasławska" - odpisał serdeczniej, niż sam chciał, i oddawszy odpowiedź swemu służącemu, rozkazał, by została oddana nazajutrz o dziewiątej rano. Następnie wziął się do czytania listu Bukackiego, przy czym od samego początku począł wzruszać ramionami. Bukacki pisał, co następuje: "Niech Sakya-Muni wyprosi ci błogosławioną Nicość. Prócz tego powiedz Kapłanerowi, by należnych mi trzech tysięcy rs. nie wysyłał do Florencji, ale zatrzymał u siebie do mego rozporządzenia. W tych dniach postanawiam pomyśleć o powzięciu zamiaru (czy uważasz, jakie to stanowcze?) zostania wegetarianinem. Jeśli ta myśl mnie nie zmęczy, jeśli zamiar zmieni się w postanowienie, a postanowienie nie będzie nad moje siły, to przestanę być zwierzęciem mięsożernym, i życie będzie mnie mniej kosztowało. To cała sprawa. Co do ciebie, proszę cię na wszystko, uspokój się, albowiem życie nie warte jest fatygi. Wiesz? Doszedłem, dlaczego Słowianie wolą syntezę od analizy. Bo są próżniakami, a analiza to pracowita rzecz. Syntetyzować można paląc po obiedzie cygaro. Zresztą, mają słuszność, że są próżniakami. We Florencji jest dość ciepło, zwłaszcza na Lung-Arno. Chodzę sobie i robię syntezę szkoły florenckiej. Poznałem tu jednego zdolnego akwarelistę, także Słowianina, który żyje ze sztuki, ale dowodzi, że sztuka - to jest świństwo, wykwitłe z mieszczańskiej chęci rozkoszy i z nadmiaru pieniędzy, które jedna nagromadzają kosztem drugich. Jednym słowem: sztuka, podług niego, to podłość i krzywda! Napadł na mnie jak na psa, twierdząc, że być buddystą i zajmować się sztuką jest szczytem niekonsekwencji; ale ja jeszcze bardziej napadłem na niego i odpowiedziałem mu, że poczytywać konsekwencję za coś lepszego od niekonsekwencji jest szczytem mieszczańskiego obskurantyzmu, mieszczańskich przesądów i podłości. Człowiek był zdumiony i stracił mowę. Namawiam go, żeby się powiesił, ale nie chce. Powiedz mi, czy ty jesteś pewny, że ziemia naprawdę kręci się koło słońca i czy to wszystko nie żarty? Mnie zresztą jest to wszystko jedno! W Warszawie żal mi było tego dziecka, które umarło. Tu często także o nim myślę. Jakie to głupie! Co robi pani Emilia? Ludzie mają z góry przeznaczone role na świecie, a jej przypadła rola ze skrzydłami i z cierpieniem. Po co ona była cnotliwa? Byłoby jej inaczej, weselej. Co do ciebie, człowieku, zrób mi jednąłaskę. Proszę cię na wszystko, nie żeń się. Pamiętaj, że jeśli się ożenisz, jeśli będziesz miał syna, jeśli będziesz pracował, żeby mu zostawić majątek, uczynisz to wyłącznie po to, by ten syn był tym, czym ja jestem, ja zaś jestem, bardzo miłym chłopcem, ale mam pewne wątpliwości, czy nieodzownym. Bądź zdrowa, zapalczywa energio, bądź zdrów, Domie Handlowy, spółko komisowa, formo przechodnia, praco nałogowa, wysiłku pieniężny, przyszły ojcze rodziny, hodowco dzieci i kłopotów! Uściskaj ode mnie Waskowskiego. To także syntetyk. Niech Sakya-Muni otworzy ci oczy, abyś poznał, że na słońcu jest ciepło, a w cieniu zimno, i że leżeć jest lepiej niż stać. Twój Bukacki." "Bigos!" - pomyślał Połaniecki. A następnie począł sobie mówić: - Wszystko to jest sztuczne, wszystko to jest oszukiwanie siebie samego przez jakąś ostateczność. Ale gdy się człowiek do tego przyzwyczai, zmienia mu się to poniekąd w naturę, przy czym diabli biorą rozum, energię i dusza rozkłada się jak trup. Można rzucić się łbem w taką przerąbl, w jaką rzucił się Maszko, lub w taką jak Bukacki. W obu razach idzie się pod lód. Co u licha! musi być jednak jakieś zdrowe i normalne życie - trzeba mieć tylko trochę oleju w głowie. Takiemu Bigielowi jest jednak nieźle na świecie. Ma żonę, którą kocha, dzieci, które kocha, pracuje jak wół, ale ma zarazem w duszy wielkie przywiązanie do ogółu i swoją wiolonczelę, na której wygrywa przy księżycu, zadzierając głowę do pułapu. Nie można powiedzieć, by to był człowiek zmaterializowany. Nie. W nim jakoś godzi się jedno z drugim. I dobrze mu! Połaniecki począł chodzić po pokoju i spoglądać od czasu do czasu na śmiejącą się spośród brzóz twarz Litki. Potrzeba przystąpienia z samym sobą do ścisłego obrachunku ogarniała go coraz silniej. Jako kupiec, wziął się do rozpatrywania swego: credit i debet, co zresztą nie było trudne. W rubryce dodatnich stron jego życia niegdyś główne miejsce zajmowało jego uczucie dla Litki. Była ona mu w swoim czasie tak drogą, że gdyby mu przed rokiem na przykład powiedziano: "Bierz ją, jako swoje dziecko na własność", byłby ją wziął i uważał, że ma dla czego żyć. Ale teraz ten stosunek był tylko wspomnieniem i z rubryki szczęścia przeszedł do rubryki nieszczęścia. Co więc pozostawało? Naprzód samo życie, po wtóre, ten dyletantyzm umysłowy, który, bądź co bądź, jest rozkoszą, dalej przyszłość, która zaciekawia, dalej użycie materialne i wreszcie Dom Handlowy. Miało to swoją wartość, ale Połaniecki spostrzegł, że brak w tym celu. Co do Domu Handlowego, Połanieckiemu podobały się powodzenia, jakich doznał, nie zaś rodzaj pracy, jakiej Dom wymagał. Przeciwnie: rodzaj pracy nie wystarczał mu, był mu za ciasny, za lichy i gniewał go. Z drugiej strony dyletantyzm, książki, świat umysłowy, wszystko to miało znaczenie, jako okrasa życia, ale nie mogło stać się jego podstawą. "Bukacki - mówił sobie Połaniecki - wlazł w to po uszy, tym chciał żyć - i zwichnął się, zniedołężniał, wyjałowiał. Kwiaty są same w sobie rzeczą dobrą, ale kto by chciał wyłącznie oddychać ich zapachem, ten się otruje." I istotnie, nie potrzebował być wielkim mędrcem, by naokoło spostrzec mnóstwo ludzi zwichniętych, których zdrowie duchowe właśnie ów dyletantyzm umysłowy podkopał tak, jak morfina podkopuje zdrowie fizyczne. I jemu samemu wyrządził on już dużo szkód, choćby dlatego, że zrobił z niego sceptyka. Od ciężkiej choroby uratował go tylko zdrowy organizm odczuwający konieczną potrzebę wydania zbytku energii - i praca. Ale co będzie dalej - i czy może tak iść dalej? Na to pytanie odpowiedział sobie teraz stanowczo: nie! Skoro sprawy Domu Handlowego nie były w stanie wypełnić mu życia i skoro było wprost niebezpieczne wypełniać je dyletantyzmem, więc należało wypełnić je czym innym, stworzyć sobie nowe światy, nowe obowiązki, otworzyć nowe widnokręgi, a na to była jedna rada - ożenić się. Niegdyś, gdy sobie to mówił, widział przed sobą jakąś nieokreśloną postać łączącą wszystkie przymioty moralne i fizyczne, ale bez ciała i bez imienia. Teraz była to postać rzeczywista. Miała spokojne niebieskie oczy, ciemne włosy, nieco za szerokie usta i nazywała się Marynia Pławicka. O kim innym nie mogło być nawet mowy, a tę Połaniecki przedstawił sobie tak realnie, że aż tętna w skroniach poczęły mu bić żywiej. Zdawał sobie jednak doskonale sprawę, że teraz czegoś brakło w tym jego uczuciu dla Maryni, mianowicie tego, naokoło czego snuje się marzenie; tego, co nie śmie pożądać niczego, a spodziewa się wszystkiego; tego, co się boi, co drży, co klęczy, co mówi kochanej kobiecie: "do twoich nóg"; co z miłości, która jest żądzą, robi zarazem kult, który jest czcią, wprowadzając jakiś mistyczny odcień w stosunek mężczyzny do kobiety, robi z mężczyzny nie tylko kochanka, ale i wyznawcę. To przeszło. Połaniecki, myśląc teraz o Maryni, myślał trzeźwo, niemal zuchwale. Czuł, że może przyjść, wziąć ją i mieć i że, gdy to uczyni, to z dwóch powodów: raz dlatego, że Marynia jest dla niego kobietą pociągającą więcej od wszystkich innych, a po wtóre, że rozum nakazuje mu się żenić, i żenić z nią. "Bo ona - myślał - jest jednak ogromnie pewna. Nic w niej nie ma wyjałowionego, nic zeschłego. Egoizm nie zabił w niej serca - i to jest niezawodne, że taka nie będzie myślała tylko o tym, co jej się należy. To jest wcielona uczciwość, wcielony obowiązek - i w życiu trzeba będzie tego chyba pilnować, żeby nie za mało myślała o sobie. Jeśli rozum nakazuje mi się żenić, to uczyniłbym głupstwo, szukając innej." Po czym zadał sobie pytanie: czy poniechawszy Maryni nie uczyniłby zarazem nieuczciwości? Litka ich połączyła. Coś w jego sercu podnosiło się na samą myśl sprzeciwienia się woli i ofierze tego drogiego dziecka. Gdyby jednak chciał postąpić wbrew tej woli, czy tak powinien się był zachowywać? Nie. W takim razie powinien był od śmierci Litki nie pokazać się u Pławickich, nie widzieć Maryni, nie całować jej rąk, nie dać się unosić tej fali, która poniosła, być może, siłą wypadków, ale zaniosła tak daleko, że dziś uczyniłby zawód Maryni i spadł w jej oczach do lichej roli człowieka, który sam nie wie, czego chce. Bo musiałby być ślepym, żeby nie spostrzec, że Marynia uważała się za jego narzeczoną i że jeśli nie niepokoiła się dotychczas jego milczeniem, to tylko dlatego, że przypisywała je żałobie, jaką w sercu nosili oboje po Litce. "Więc patrząc od strony rozumu, trzeba się z nią żenić - mówił sobie Połaniecki - od strony instynktu zachowawczego - trzeba; od strony zmysłów - trzeba; od strony uczciwości - trzeba! Zatem co? Zatem byłbym niedołęgą i szują, gdybym się wahał i nie uważał sprawy za rozstrzygniętą. To rzecz skończona!" Po czym odetchnął i począł chodzić po pokoju. Pod lampą leżał list Bukackiego. Połaniecki wziął go i począł czytać od miejsca, na które przypadkiem padły jego oczy: "Proszę cię na wszystko, nie żeń się. Pamiętaj, że jeśli się ożenisz, że jeśli będziesz miał syna, jeśli będziesz pracował, by mu zostawić majątek, uczynisz to wyłącznie po to, by ten syn był tym, czym ja jestem..." - Otóż, miły mydłku - odpowiedział z pewną zawziętością Połaniecki - ożenię się, ożenię się z Marynią Pławicka; słyszysz? Będę robił majątek, a jeśli będę miał syna, to nie zrobię z niego dekadenta - rozumiesz? I rad był z siebie. W chwilę później spojrzał na Litkę i uczuł, że go ogarnia nagłe wzruszenie. Fala żalu za nią i uczucia dla niej podniosła się z nową siłą w jego sercu. Począł rozmawiać z dzieckiem, jak zwykle w ważniejszych chwilach życia rozmawia się z drogimi zmarłymi. - Kociątko zadowolone? prawda? - pytał. A ona śmiała się do niego spośród brzóz wymalowanych przez Marynię; zdawało się, że mruga oczyma i odpowiada: "Tak, panie Stachu! tak." Połanieckiemu oczy zaszły łzami. Tego wieczoru, przed pójściem do łóżka, odebrał od służącego list, który nazajutrz rano miał być oddany Maryni, i napisał drugi, jeszcze serdeczniejszy, w następujących słowach: „Droga Pani. Gątowski zrobił Maszce awanturę dość niedorzeczną, z której wypadł pojedynek. Maszko jest lekko ranny. Przeciwnik przeprosił go na miejscu. Żadnych dalszych skutków nie będzie, chyba ten, żem się raz jeszcze przekonał, jaka Pani jest dobra, troskliwa, najlepsza, i że jutro, jeśli Pani pozwoli, przyjdę z podziękowaniem ucałować drogie i kochane ręce Pani. Przyjdę po południu, bo rano po biurze muszę być u pani Krasławskiej, a potem pożegnać profesora Waskowskiego, choć, gdyby można, walałbym zacząć dzień nie od nich. Połaniecki” Po napisaniu tych słów spojrzał na zegarek i jakkolwiek była już jedenasta, kazał list odnieść nie nazajutrz, ale natychmiast. - Wejdziesz przez kuchnię - rzekł służącemu - i gdyby panienka spała, to zostawisz. Po czym zostawszy sam miał do panienki następującą przemowę: „Byłabyś chyba bardzo niedomyślna, gdybyś się nie domyśliła, dlaczego jutro przyjdę.”